The Veela of an Abused Boy
by lord print
Summary: This is the classic story of Harry and Draco falling in love. Rated m. WARNINGS: abuse rape sexual content and possibly more later. Draco is a veela and Harry is his battered mate. Sorry this chapter is so short.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter1___

Harry laid on his bed in his very small room, bundled up, yet not daring to sleep for he knew if he did he would be plagued by nightmares. Blood covered his bed. His uncle had just finished up on of their "sessions".

Flashback

Harry was just about to go to sleep after a hard day at work (by this I mean the chores his relatives had him doing) When he heard his uncles huge feet pounding up the stair case. Harry quivered in fear as the footsteps stopped outside his door. After many keys were turned and locks opened the door flew open wide.

"Let's get this punishment going," Vernon said, "Do you know why you are being punished?" he asked Harry. Harry, who was still looking at the floor, quickly shook his head.

Vernon Raised his fist and punched Harry in the face, affectively breaking his nose. "You are being punished for talking back to me," he said with a growl. "Get on your knees." Harry did as he was told and nothing else. Vernon kicked him in the side. "You know by now to take off your pants too." Harry, with trembling hands, reached down and pulled them off, then went back to kneeling. Vernon took his large belt off and gave Harry a few lashes with it. With a satisfied smile at Harry's screams, he took off his pants too and forcefully pushed inside of Harry. Harry screamed and tried to get away but the weight of his grotesquely fat uncle kept him in place. "You….ungrateful…..piece….of….**!" His uncle spat between heaving breaths. After what seemed like forever, Vernon finished and left a bleeding Harry alone, locking the door on his way out.

End Flashback

Harry couldn't believe that this had been going on since school got out. After how great his 5th year had been he wasn't expecting that welcome home gift.

It was now approaching midnight and in 5 minutes he would turn 16. As soon as the clock struck midnight Harry said to himself, "Happy birthday Harry," just before excruciating pain hit him.

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter2_

Draco Malfoy was angry. In fact he was furious. For the past 2 months he had been waiting for his veela inheritance to kick in. Ever since his birth day he had waited till midnight every day in the hope of getting his inheritance. His mother had explained that his body was waiting for his mate's 16th birthday. Every day he has gotten more and more angry waiting for his veela blood to kick in. Draco checked his watch and saw it was almost midnight. This infuriated the boy even more. He knew it probably wouldn't be tonight and he shouldn't get his hopes up but he did.

"Please," Draco said quietly to himself. As the clock struck midnight he got his wish. Horrible pain shot throughout his body. He screamed horribly and his parents came rushing in. Draco could thought he could see his parent's surprised looks at him before the pain became overwhelming. Draco felt his shoulder blades shift and his fingernails extend and then blessed darkness overtook him.

The next day he woke with horrible pains all over his body. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Good morning Draco." His mother stated brightly, "As I'm sure you've noticed, you came into your veela inheritance last night."

"Why do I hurt so much?" Draco asked his mother.

His mothers face morphed into a frown. "You should feel wonderful," She said with worry evident in her voice. "Well unless you have some lingering spell on you, there's no reason you should feel like you do unless….." Her voice trailed off and her face darkened further.

"Unless what mother?"Draco asked forbodingly.

She appeared arguing with herself internally and finally decided to say, "The only other explanation I can think of is that you're feeling your mate's pain."

"Do you mean that my mate is feeling this much pain?"

"Well-"

"Well what?" Draco growled.

"Well, you can only feel about one tenth of your mate's pain so-," She never got to finish her statement.

"WHAT?Are you saying that my mate is feeling 10 times worse than me?" Draco yelled. His mother only nodded her head. Draco went ballistic, demanding she tell him how to find his mate and yelling about what he would do to whoever caused his pain. After several minutes Nacissa got Draco to calm down enough to listen to her.

"Draco, I need you to try to look into your mate's mind. Take what you already have from them and try to get further than that." Draco sat on his bed and concentrated. He tried for what seemed like forever and finally got one clear message.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

_This is my first Fanfiction story so all comments are welcome whether it be praise or hate or help their all welcome._

Chapter 3

Harry woke up and groaned. His body was sore all over and he groaned again as he remembered what happened at mid-night and that it was his birthday. His uncle always gave great (by the way I'm being sarcastic) birthday presents. He checked his watch and saw that it was almost 8:00. His uncle would have by now unlocked his door so he could go make breakfast. Harry got up hoping to get only one birthday present (again Vernon + birthday present to Harry = bad) today. He got dressed and walked down to the kitchen. He noticed a note on the kitchen table, it said.

_Were going out today and won't be home till late tonight. You have a list of chores on the other sheet of parchment. By the way since I can't give you your birthday present to day it'll have to be extra special._

Harry was terrified he knew that since the Dursleys wouldn't be around he should be happy but he knew everything will be much worse when they got home. Having this in mind he started think of other things such as his "friends". Harry had recently discovered they only pretended to like him for their own gain. Ron had always been from the poor family that everyone always made fun of so he saw an opportunity when he sat with the boy who lived on the train. Hermione was a muggle born and again saw an opportunity in be-friending the boy who lived. He thought this over and said quietly to himself," everyone hates me." He had overheard his "friends" talking about how they couldn't wait until they left for vacation to get away from Harry. He had been crushed for weeks. Even Dumbledore was only using him to beat Voldemort.

Harry finished his chores as earlier as he could, so he could have the afternoon to himself. When he was done he went to the kitchen to get something to eat since he hadn't had food in 3 days. When he was done eating he went upstairs to take a shower. He got to the bathroom and turned on the shower. While the water was warming up he looked at himself in the mirror and gasped. He had grown at least 5 inches over night (which put him at a normal height for his age. He was always very same because he wouldn't get very much food when he was little) and all of his features were more defined. His normally wild hair now sat flat on his head and was about shoulder length. His chin was more pointed and his nose was more pronounced. His checks were rounded and his eyes looked sharper. He took off his clothes and noticed two things. The first thing he noticed was that most of the scars his uncle had given him were gone. "Great," he said to himself. He knew that his uncle would be furious with him and have a field day putting them all back on him. The second thing he noticed was that quite frankly he was sexy. He body was toned and had a light tan. His muscles were more pronounced and for the first time in his life he had abs.

When he was done admiring himself he took he shower and again he was surprised. Almost all of his life taking a shower aggravated his cuts and burses. He was surprised when the water was actually soothing instead of aggravating. After his shower he went to his room got dressed and waited for his relatives to get home.

At about 1:00 in the morning he heard the front door fly open. He shivered in fear he had been relishing every moment of his uncles absents. He heard his uncles unmistakably huge feet pound up the stair case. All he felt right now was pure fear in how his uncle would react to his knew body. The feet stopped outside his room and his uncle unlocked the door. After the door was flung open his uncle yelled.

"O MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" His uncle didn't wait for a response he simply grabbed harry by his hair and threw him onto his bed. Then ripped off his shirt. Vernon proceeded to take out a knife and smiled smugly.

"We'll just have to replace your markings only this time much more permanent," Vernon said. He took the knife and put it to harry stomach and started carving a word into his skin. Harry screamed he had felt pain before but this was horrible. After he was done with that word he moved to Harry's chest a started carving again. After he was done with that word he stood back to admire his work and so did Harry. Harry saw the world "Freak" on his stomach and "Whore" on his chest. Vernon gave a satisfied grunt and flipped harry on his stomach. Harry screamed again. He was sure he would get an infection, with these open cuts and the fact that his relatives only wash his sheets and blankets once a year. His uncle started carving again. Harry wasn't sure but it felt like the world he carved there was "useless." After that he was done with the knife. Harry said a silent thank you. Vernon then pummeled his body. He punched every part of Harry's body he could get to including his manhood. After he was satisfied he ripped off Harry's pants and his and thrust inside once again. The only difference between this time and the other times was, one Harry passed out just after a few minutes because of all the pain, and two he saw a streak of blond hair right before he passed out and it seemed like his uncle fell off of him. Then he felt nothing.

Harry woke up in a huge bed and got up groggily he noticed there was another person in the room he looked at them and said,

"Malfoy?"

_This chapter was really fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it. Now one thing I want to address is that people are telling me not to threaten for reviews. I would just like to clear that up. The reason I "Threaten" for reviews is because I honestly didn't think this was a very good story so to get reviews like I do it just makes my day. So REVIEW, and thank you to those who have revwied. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

_This is my first Fanfiction story so all comments are welcome whether it be praise or hate or help their all welcome._

Chapter 4

Draco was worried. Well to be accurate his mate was worried, and this made him worry. Draco was trying franticly to figure out who his mate was but nothing made sense. He didn't know anyone who thought that "everyone hates them" so who could it be? He knew for a fact it was someone his age for all veelas have mates the same age as them. They also usually had about the same magical abilities although the submissive was usually more gifted in magic. Draco was frantic and getting angrier by the second.

Then without warning uncontrollable fear hit him. He was now very confused. He waited for a minuet more only to feel unbelievable pain. He took his shirt of and all over his body cuts were appearing. Most appeared to be very deep as though they may puncture an artery. He groaned in pain feeling sorry and angry at the same time. He felt sorry for his mate who he knew was in 10 times more pain. He felt angry towards anyone who was doing this to his mate. Then something happened he never thought would happen. He heard the unmistakable scream of his mate. He felt it. His mate was being rapped. He screamed transforming into his true form with talons and wings. His parents came rushing into the room only to be pushed back by the sheer power emanating from Draco.

Draco suddenly apparated away to find his mate. He arrived in a small house and heard screaming from upstairs. He started running.

"Who are you?" Petunia squealed. Draco didn't think anything of it as he cut open her throat as well as the fat boy behind her. The screaming intensified and he continued his run. After getting to the landing he quickly located the room in which the screaming came from. He broke down the door and growled in anger at the sight he saw. His mate was on the floor, cuts covering his body while a fat man pushed into him. His mate was on the verge of fainting. He ran to the man and promptly grabbed him and pulled him to the hall (he didn't think his mate needed to see anymore blood spilled). As they were out of sight of his mate he promptly cut of the man's head.

He ran back to the room and noticed how bad his mate truly was. He was losing so much blood. He looked as though he had quite a few broken bones. Draco muttered one spell and gasped his mate had internal bleeding, a very heavy concussion, a broken femur, 5ribs both of his arms and his skull was cracked slightly. He gathered his mate in his arms and apparated to his home. Both of his parents were in his room and he screamed at them for help. The two looked confused for a moment but after seeing the boy in his arms they sprang into action. Nacissa went and started spelling as many things healed as she could, while Draco's father went to get potions for the boy. Draco stepped aside to angry to do anything to help his mate. He noted a more aged scar on the boy's forehead he moved his jet black hair back and gasped as did his mother and father. On top of the boys head was a lighting shaped scar.

Draco now sat by Harry. Harry was still unconscious but a lot of him had been healed. It had been almost a day since he had found harry being raped by that man. Draco looked out the window with sadness. His parents had told him it wasn't his fault but he knew better. His job in life was to protect his mate and he had failed.

Draco jumped when he heard someone say, "Draco?" Said man turned toward Harry potter and smiled. He had been dreaming of a billion ways this exchange could have gone down. He dreamed of them hugging and kissing. Or even just holding each other, but of course this was Harry Potter and he liked to be unpredictable. The last thing he remembered was his mate stunning him and jumping out of the window.

_Thanks for the reviews guys and sorry this chapter took so lon_g _to update. Please check out my other story I feel it is a very good begging. Now in the mean time_

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Again I would like to apologize for the earlier chapter. I will be taking it down as to not scare away new readers. I was just having a bad day and I wrote the without really thinking. I beg you to forgive me and continue reading. _

Authors who throw little hissy fits and demand and threaten for reviews are pathetic. Either grow up or stop writing because no one wants to read your childish rants.

_This was a review I got from __ItWasn'tThatEasy.__ I would just like to tell this person to __**FUCK OFF! **__ I relies that is it was childish and stupid of me but I apologized for my stupid action and if you can't get over one fucking detail then you need to get off this website._

_Sorry about that but I had to say something. Now here is chapter 5_

Harry was confused. Then again if you had just been raped then saved by your arch enemy wouldn't you be? Harry knew one thing for sure; he didn't want to talk to anybody. He figured it was time to change his appearance. Then again he had been hoping to do that all summer but the Dursleys kept him locked up.

Harry walked to diagon alley which surprisingly wasn't very far away from Malfoy manor. He kept his hood up as to not draw attention to himself. When he got to gringots he quietly talked to a goblin and convinced him that he was indeed Harry Potter. When they got down to Harry's vault he took out as many galleons as possible. As soon as Harry got back outside he turned to a dark shop on Diagon alley.

When Harry came out he looked very different. He had a small stud in his eyebrow as well as his lip, and one in his nipple but no one could see that. He also had tattoos covering his body. He smiled as people game him uneasy looks and steered their children away. Nest he went to Madam Malkins to get an entire new wardrobe. He got leather jeans, skin tight shirts and many other clothing garments. After picking out a pair of his new clothes to were, he headed over to a makeup shop. In their he bought black eyeliner, and all kinds of eye shadow. After that he went to his last stop…..the pet shop. Harry was going to by 2 pets he had always wanted. A snake and a Phoenix. In the pet shop he found one of the largest phoenixes he had ever seen. He bought him and named him Anwell. After looking for quite awhile he thought he would never find a snake until he stumbled across one in a huge glass case. Harry looked at the information on the side of the glass. The snake's name was Morgandy. He read on and was surprised. Morgandy was a 30 foot Reptilian python, with special venom in her fangs (remember this is harry potter and anything can be true here) that acted like acid and completely dissolved your insides in 30 minutes. The only cure for this posin was Phoenix tears. Harry was surprised by one other thing too; this snake was the only child of Nagini, Voldemort's own snake.

Harry smiled and started to talk to Morgandy.

"Hello Morgandy." Morgandy picked up her head, startled for a moment then replied back,

"You speak our language, Impressive. The only other person I've met you can was my mothers master."

"He is actually the reason I can speak like this."

"Interesting."

"I have a question for you."

"Go one."

"How would you like to come home with me?"

"I'm not sure you know sometimes I strike without thinking."

"That's alright I just bought this phoenix so your posin won't be an issue."

"Well then by all means get me out of here." Harry paid for Morgandy and walked out with a phoenix flying behind him and a snake slithering next to him. People gave them a wide berth. By this time he has changed so much no one could tell he was the famous Harry Potter. This made Harry smile. Then he thought of a more serious issue. He didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone and he had this strange feeling he was being followed or at least someone was looking for him. He had to get a room where no one could come in.

He made his way to the leaky caldron. He was a little relived when everyone left when he came in with his new pets. He walked up to the bartender Tom and asked,

"Do you have any rooms, which are inaccessible to anything magic or otherwise? "

"I do have a few rooms done stairs that have to keys only, and can only be opened with a key no matter what force someone uses to get in. You take one key I keep the other, but don't worry I've taken a wizard's oath to never use my key unless you are not paying anymore. I have also enchanted the key's so only I and the person paying for the room can use them."  
"I'll take one. How much?"

"20 galleons a night."  
" Deal." Harry got his key and followed Tom's instructions down to the cellar and his temporary living conditions.

When Tom had said room he was under exaggerating. It was an entire house. He put Morgandy and Anwell in the living room the pulled out Hedwig's cage and let him out to. After introductions were made Harry went to his room to take a nap.

When Harry woke up he got a surprise. Morgandy was taking up the other hafe of the bed.

"Hello Morgandy." He said.

"Well Hello." She replied.

"Um any particular reason you're in here?"

"I just figured we should get a little more acquainted especially since you are my new owner."

"Well I suppose I was just a little surprised. Hey what would you say if I told you that I was beat and raped by my uncle then rescued by my arch enemy?"

"Well I would say something is seriously wrong in your life and then I would leave and go kill your uncle."

"No need. Apparently my enemy killed them too."

"Too?"  
"Well he's a death eater and"

"I hate him"

"You do?

"Well if you were a baby and you constantly had to go and kill for here master you would hate him to especially when he put part of his soul in her."

"I suppose. Any way how are you 3 getting along?"

"You 3?"

"You, Anwell, and Hedwig?"

"Fine I guess. Hedwig is pretty leery of us though."

"O well she'll get over it. Anyway I have to get some things in diagon alley."

"See you later." Harry walked up stairs and Tom came over to him and said,

"Mister Malfoy was looking for you."

_By the way I am trying to make the chapters longer but right now im trying to do different povs so it isn't working very well. They will be longer when harry and draco get together._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Sorry about the late update but I haven't had time to write lately and I had no idea what to do. So here is chapter 6._

Harry turned towards Tom and said calmly, "Would you please tell Mr. Malfoy to ** off?"

With that Harry turned around and stormed back to his room, ignoring the slightly shocked faces behind him. He then proceeded to pack all of his clothes into his trunk. Morgandy slithered in behind him. "What'sss wrong Harry?"

"Well, the sssame arch nemesisss that kidnapped me iss now sdsearching for me. So I think it would be bessst if we moved sssomewhere more sssuitably sssafe. Maybe sssomewhere we can make a real home. How doesss the sssouth of France sssound?"

"It sssoundss perfect to me, but what will you do when it'ss time for ssschool?"

"I can apparate or use the floo to get to sschool. Bessidess you're coming with me."

" Yess, that sseemss to be sssuitable."

"One more thing. Do you think it would be possssible to teach Hedwig and Anwell our language? I think it will be helpful in the long run."

"Normally I would sssay no, but Hedwig is exceedingly smart for an owl and Anwell knows more than Fawkesss the old fool'sss phoenix."

"You sstart on that while I look for a nice place for usss to live in sssouthern France."

After a few days, Morgandy was still trying to teach and Hedwig, endlessly trying to instruct them on Parseltongue, and Harry had found a few houses he thought he deserved, and were suitable for his pets. All of them were large manors. Large enough to match the Malfoy manor. Between the Potter vaults he inherited from his parents, and the Black vaults he inherited from Sirius, two of the oldest pureblood families out there, he could afford 100 manors of the same size.

After some debate he choose the largest choice. It was in the very south of France. High up in the mountains with a large lake right in front. It came with a full staff of house elves, and it was fully furbished. Harry only had to make minor changes to the furniture. It came with boats and yachts and all other fun you could have on a lake. It had huge gardens, fully cared for by the house elves. It even had every protection charm on it ever known, and some unknown today, including the Fidelius charm. It even had a charm masking underage magic inside the perimeters to the Ministry.

It was perfect. Harry and his pets moved in immediately.

Back in Britain, Draco was causing an uproar. After being knocked unconscious by his injured mate, he searched everywhere his mate might be. He traced him back to the Leaky Cauldron, but there his scent went cold. He asked Tom the barkeep if he had seen Harry and he said no. As it turned out, he had, because Draco went back a few days later and Tom said that Harry told him to tell Draco to ** off. Draco had nearly killed him but refrained and continued looking. He looked everywhere, St. Mungos, Hogwarts, everywhere in Hogsmead, and Diagon Alley. He even checked the Burrow.

Then suddenly he got a feeling. His mate wasn't anywhere near; in fact he wasn't in the same country. Draco followed the feeling out of Britain, all the way to a mountain range in the south of France.

He found a huge lake and his mate was so close. He could feel him just a little bit away, but no matter where he looked he could not find him. He would have gone insane but he could feel the happiness and content in his mate. He knew he would have to wait until Hogwarts to get to Harry.

And that's just what he did. He waited on the side of that lake for however long, until it was September first, calling his house elves for anything he needed. Never leaving, wanting to make sure his mate was close, and protected, even if he couldn't see him. He then moved back to his house to quickly pick up his things, give a short explanation to his parents on his absence and to say goodbye, and went to Kings Cross station.

As soon as he walked in he knew his mate wasn't there. He waited on platform 9 and ¾ for Harry Potter to arrive, and when he did it was a sight to see. His mate walked in wearing black bondage pants and a tight fitting black t-shirt. He had a stud in his eyebrow as well as his ear. He had tattoos of various things up and down his arms, as well as many on his neck. He had large black boots on. He was wearing colored contacts that turned his eyes completely black, blending the irises with the pupils. He had tamed his hair and put blue and green streaks in it. His appearance wasn't even the scariest thing; he had Hedwig flying around him which normally would be fine, but he also had a phoenix and a thirty foot snake with him. And they were all conversing in Parseltongue.

The four completely ignored everyone and went to the train, found an empty compartment and locked the door with many locking and privacy charms. Draco had tried to get to his mate but the crowd would not allow it, they were completely shocked by Harry. Draco finally got through and ran onto the train. He found his mates compartment quickly, and tried to slip past the wards Harry had put up, but he had to admit his mate was stronger than he was, magically. No matter how he tried, he could not get in to the compartment.

Harry was talking with his pets that had successfully learned the language of the snakes. They were discussing his accommodations at Hogwarts.

"Well obviousssly I can't ssstay in any of the dormss anymore." Harry hissed.

"Maybe you ssshould sssend a letter to Dumbledore for a private room." Hedwig suggested.

"I can't do that! He iss the persson who left me at the Dursleyss for all thossse yearss. He would sssurely never agree to let me have the freedom of my own roomsss." Harry retorted.

"I have an idea," Morgandy said, "What if Hedwig, Anwell, and I sssearch the ssschool during the feassst and find a very large, very well protected room. The cassstle is bound to have hidden roomsss"

"That could work." Anwell said, "I have been around the ssschool a few times. I have some ideass of wher we could go."

"Perfect. Now, I would like to get sssome sssleep." Harry then promptly laid down and fell asleep.

When they were about 5 minutes away from Hogwarts, Hedwig woke Harry with a nip to his ear and hissed, "You ssshould probably get your robesss on, we're almossst there."

"I will never wear those horrid robess again in my life." Harry declared heatedly.

Harry was again quite the spectacle getting off the train. He refused to take the carriages, so Morgandy wrapped around Harry while he held onto Anwell. Hedwig flew by herself. They were the first to Hogwarts.

Harry's pets left soon after seeing him safely there, and started searching for their new room. Harry entered the Great Hall and made his way over to sit down at the Gryffindor table. He got tired of waiting so he simply called Dobby and ordered dinner. Half way through his dinner Dumbledore came over and said,

"Harry my boy, you aren't supposed to be eating right now. It's rude."

Harry simply answered, "** off, you old man." Harry finished his steak and walked out to find his pets waiting on him around the next corner, out of sight.

"Have you found some placessss?" Harry asked.

"Of courssse." Morgandy answered, "One of the first we checked is perfect for all of us."

"Alright, well, take me there, please." As soon as the foursome rounded the corner the rest of the student body entered with Draco at the front, looking around for his estranged mate.

The small group moved on to the 6th floor. They came upon a portrait of a very large Italian man singing. Morgandy hissed Harry the password, and he repeated it to the robust man. The portrait opened and they climbed through.

"This is the largest suite in the castle," Anwell said, "It has two floors, with a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, game room, pool, has an attachment to a private garden, and even has a working television in the bedroom." Harry looked into every room in the place. When he walked into the pool room he turned to his waiting pets and said,

"_I love it. It's wide and open with lots of windows and it won't make me feel trapped like –," _Harry trailed off and then without warning went and locked himself in the bedroom. Anwell and Morgandy turned toward Hedwig and asked the unasked question (for those of you who can't figure it out they're wondering why Harry had an outburst).

"_When he was little,"_ Hedwig started, "_His relative's had him sleep in a small cupboard under the stairs. They kept him in there until about 4__th__ year when he literally got too big to be in there. That cupboard was where his abuse started. When he was really little if he had a nightmare he was locked in that cupboard and he felt like the walls were closing in around him._

Morgandy and Anwell were shocked. They knew Harry had been abused but they didn't know it was that bad. They moved quietly to the bedroom door and heard faint sobs.

* * *

_Again sorry for the late update but I lost my plot bunny and yeah. Anyone who thinks im delaying those two getting together you are correct. I really don't want to write a story where Harry goes with Draco because he's his matae so they just get together and have a wonderful life. So yeah. Olympics are on LONDON 2012 yes exciting. When you review, which you should, tell me what your favorite event is. _ THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!


	7. Chapter 7

To my fans I would like to apologize for my lateness. I have not had a chance to write and unfortunately my computer has blown up with all my stories on it. It will be awhile before i update. Sorry


End file.
